Plant Food
by SmileyGidget
Summary: SG1 run into some plant trouble whilst exploring another planet. Will they make it out alive?


**Plant Food**

**Summary: **SG-1 run into some plant trouble whilst exploring another planet. Will they make it out alive?**  
****Disclaimer: **Stargate is not mine, if it was, I probably wouldn't be writing Fanfictions on it! But anyway, Stargate SG-1 is not mine, and I honour those of who it is, great job! Also I do not own 'Little Shop of Horrors' or anything to do with it.  
**Authors note:** The idea for this Fanfiction came to me after having watched the movie 'Little Shop of Horrors' a few too many times. I thought it was a good storyline that I could combine with SG-1. Mix my favourite movie with my favourite TV Series!

* * *

SG-1 were currently walking along a stoned path through a slightly forest area. Jack was leading whilst Daniel followed behind him and then there was Sam whilst Teal'c was bringing up the rear. They'd been walking for what seemed like hours and the scenery hadn't changed much.

"This planet is kinda nice, although it could do without all the thorns" Daniel commented as he rubbed at his arm. There were some nice thorny rose bushes beside the path and they seemed to just reach out and scratch them as they went.

"You complaining about a few pricks Daniel?" Jack asked as he turned to face the Archaeologist.

"Well they're kinda itchy and rather sore, Jack!" Daniel responded as he stopped rubbing his arm and moved his hand away. "And who are you to talk anyway?" He then asked and Jack just looked back at him slightly confused as to what he meant, Daniel just shook his head slightly before responding. "Mr. Run-Away-At-The-Sight-Of-Janet-And-Her-Needles" He said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jack stated defensively. "Those needles are much bigger than any of these thorns" He said as he turned back around and kept walking. "And Dr. Fraiser is just plain evil" He added more quietly.

Following Daniel, Sam just smiled as she contained her laughter whilst Teal'c continued to ignore what was being said. Concentrating solely on their surroundings and watching for anything that seemed wrong. He had noticed that the plants and vines throughout the area seemed to move slightly but he put it down to just the different planet plants.

The team continued to make their way along the path in silence, watching as the greenery around them seemed to grow more dense as they walked and they were now each noticing how they seemed to move on their own and there wasn't even any wind around.

Suddenly from the side of the path a vine shot out across the path between where Daniel was walking and Sam was following, splitting the team up so that Jack and Daniel were on one side and Sam and Teal'c on the other. "Shit" Sam stated in shock as she jumped back from the vine.

Hearing Sam's voice Jack looked around to see the vine. "What the?" He said looking at it in confusion.

"It just shot out from the bushes, sir" Sam explained as she looked across at him as he moved back towards the vine.

Teal'c and Daniel had both also turned their attention to where the vine now stretched across the path. "Think we can just chop it?" Jack asked as he studied the vine closely, it was thick and covered in nasty looking thorns.

"Ah, I'm not so sure, sir" Sam responded. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this" She added.

"Yeah Jack, I agree with Sam, these vines are kinda nasty looking, and I'd hate for any more to shoot out at us" Daniel said with a rather concerned look on his face as he turned to Jack and then Sam.

Teal'c had now joined them by the vine and was studying closely. "I believe that my Staff Weapon could rid us of this vine blocking our path" He said as he lit up his staff. "But I have also seen more movement within the forestry and agree with Major Carter, that it may not be the best solution" He said, voicing his opinion to them.

"Okay, so no cutting or killing, I get it" Jack stated as he looked at each of his team members as they spoke before looking back at the vine, studying it for another few minutes he then looked up at the rest of his team. "So what do we do now then?" He asked for their ideas.

"I dunno" Daniel said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you try crawling under it Sam?" He suggested.

Sam looked at Daniel and then at Jack. "What do you think, sir?" She asked him. She really wasn't so sure it would be a good idea. She'd never seen anything like this before and she was thinking more along the lines of heading back to the Gate, who knows what was ahead of them.

"Sure, I guess it's worth a shot, Carter, after all it is just a vine" Jack stated with a slight shrug as she gestured for Sam to crawl under.

"Yes, sir" Sam said as she too shrugged. She then bent down lower and arched her back as she began to half walk, half crawl underneath the vine, watching it and the surrounding bushes closely.

Just as she was directly underneath the vine there was a swift movement and from within another a bush out shot a deadly looking vine.

"Sam! Watch out!" Daniel called as he saw the vine, but his warning came too late and he watched as the vine shot right out striking Sam in the abdomen.

Sam suppress a scream as the vine hit her middle, she felt it's thorns cutting through her skin as it continued it's way through her stomach and across the path. Her legs seemed to go flimsy underneath her as she felt her entire body sway.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he watched the vine strike her and then saw Sam as she began to collapse, he reached out to her and bent down with her, gripping her tightly. "Carter…" He said as he lowered her further to the ground and looked over her. "You okay?" He asked, knowing she wasn't but needed to know anyway. Her head was sagging forward slightly but her eyes were open and she was trying to look at him.

"'kay, just don't… make me… do that again… sir" She managed to say through clenched teeth as she took in sharp breaths as she continued to try and lift her head to look at him, but she couldn't move it, or anything else for that matter.

Jack smiled slightly at her persistence as he moved a hand from her shoulder to lift her chin to look at him. "I won't" He said as he looked over her with concern. "You know you have a rather nasty thorn in your side?" He joked with a smile.

"Real…ly? She asked half managing to smile back. "I hadn't… realised, sir… think… you can…pull it out for me?" She asked as she still tried to calm her breathing, though failing as she grimaced when pain flooded through her.

"Let's see what we can do about that okay?" Jack responded with another reassuring smile as he looked up at Teal'c before looking back at her face. He let go of her chin and was glad when she managed to keep her head up on her own.

"Yes, sir" She responded looking at him and managing the slightest of a nod before closing her eyes tightly and attempting to block out the pain that was lacing through her body.

Jack looked away from her as he then gingerly stood up, glancing at both Daniel and Teal'c. "Any ideas, guys?" He asked, hopeful.

Daniel just looked at him blankly and shook his head. "No" He managed to say as he looked down at Sam, her eyes were still closed tightly. Looking concerned he turned back to look at Jack. "Jack, that thing has gone right through her stomach, I don't think we're gonna be able to just… pull it out" He stated quietly.

Jack looked at Daniel with the same look of concern on his face. "I know that Daniel!" He stated in a slightly frustrated tone. "But we've gotta do something" He added as he looked down at Sam once again and then turned to look up at Teal'c, who was also looking down at their fallen team-mate, concern in his eyes. "Any ideas Teal'c?" Jack asked the Jaffa.

Teal'c lifted his head from looking at Sam to look at Jack, "I do not, O'Neill" He admitted in a rather sadish tone.

Sam managed to weakly open her eyes and look up at her team-mates, pain and desperation in them. "Can't we… just cut it… sir?" She asked, her tone pleading.

Jack looked back down at her hearing her voice and frowned at her words. "Didn't we just discuss, that that wasn't an option?" He asked her.

Sam just looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. "Right… sorry sir" She said, closing her eyes again. "Dun think… I'm ever gonna… talk to my plants again" She muttered under her breath.

Jack gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Carter, we'll figure something out" He said reassuringly, she just opened her eyes and looked up at him before closing them again.

"Yes, sir" She managed. She was starting to feel really tired now and she could feel that both the material of her pants and shirt were wet, more than likely soaked through with her blood. Letting her head sag against her chest again as the pain overwhelmed her she welcomed the coming darkness of unconsciousness as she passed out.

"Jack!" Daniel said as he had noticed Sam's head sag, bending down in front of her, he looked closely at her face, her features weren't clenched anymore and she almost looked peaceful. "I think she's unconscious" He stated as he then moved his hand to feel her neck for a pulse, it was weak but it was still there. Getting up and standing again Daniel looked worryingly at Jack. "We gotta get her back home" He said.

"I know Daniel" Jack said, having also notice that Sam had passed out. "I just don't think it's going to be that easy" He added as he looked from Daniel to back down at Sam. Staring at her limp figure for a few seconds he then looked back up and across at Teal'c. "T, why don't you try fun back to the 'Gate and get us some help" He suggestion.

Teal'c looked back at him and nodded his head. "I will endeavour to bring help O'Neill" He said as he then took one last look at Sam before turning and heading back down the path the way they'd came.

"Tell them to bring weed kill with them" Jack yelled after him as Teal'c disappeared out of view. "Now… I guess all we gotta do is wait" He then said turning to face Daniel with a shrug before turning to Sam again.

Daniel watched Teal'c disappear before turning to Jack then looking back down at Sam. "Jack! I think we gotta get that vine outta her, or else she's not going to last long enough for Teal'c to get back" He said, his voice laced with concern.

"Agreed Daniel, but I don't know what to do about getting it outta her" Jack responded glancing across at Daniel his face also full of concern. He the looked back down at Sam and studied both her and the vine closely. "I really don't wanna cut or shoot it, cause who knows what that could provoke" He comment.

Daniel followed Jack's gaze as he too took a seriously good look at Sam and the vine. "I think we gotta at least try something" He said looking at Jack.

Jack just nodded his head not moving his gaze from Sam. "I know" He stated again as he reached for his knife, Daniel watched him and then he too reached for his own knife. "You start on that side" He said indicating Daniel to start on the right of Sam as he bent down to her left. "I'll start here" He added as he reached out his knife and started to cut at the vine.

Daniel bent down as Jack had instructed, following Jack's lead he then started to cut into the thickness of the vine, hoping that they'd actually be able to get through.

The two men were so caught up in what they were doing that they never saw as two other vines shot out of the bushes and headed directly towards each of them. Having caught them off-guard the vines easily managed to wrap themselves around each of them.

Feeling the sharp thorns of the vine cut into his hands, legs and middle Daniel couldn't suppress the slight whimper that escape his lips as the vine began to tighten around him. Not being able to keep a hold of his knife it had dropped back down to the ground. "Jack!" He called as he fought fruitlessly against the strong vines, but when managing to glance across at Jack he saw that he too was in a similar situation.

"Shit" Jack exclaimed as the strong thorny vines wrapped themselves around him, he had heard Daniel call his name and could just see out of the corner of his eye that Daniel was trapped by another vine and that he was fighting against it. Luckily though Jack had managed to keep a hold on his knife and was ignoring the vine wrapping itself around him as he continued to cut away at the one through Sam.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling behind them as the vines tightened their grips on each of them, both men managed a glance at each other before turning to look behind them. The entire foliage of where they had been heading earlier had changed position and was getting larger and larger rather quickly.

"Oh my god" Daniel said in amazement as he watched, what had appeared to be normal foliage grow larger and clear slightly to reveal a huge green plant. It looked very similar to a fly trap except he swore that it appeared to be smiling at them. "Ah, Jack" Daniel managed to say, not taking his eyes of the plant.

Jack had also been watching as the plant rose from beneath all the heavy foliage. "Yeah, Daniel" He said staring at the massive plant ahead of them. "Remind you of something?" He then asked, glancing across at Daniel.

Daniel turned and glanced back across at Jack, slightly confused. "A bloody big Fly Trap?" He said turning to look back at the creature.

Jack just glanced back at him and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to face the creature. "Thought it looked familiar that's all" He stated, he studied the plant creature closer, he couldn't remember ever bumping into any creatures like this before, but just couldn't quite place why it might have been familiar to him.

They both watched the plant as its 'head' seemed to rise taller and its mouth was beginning to open, they could see the sharp teeth feeling its enormous mouth. Seeing the sharp teeth and wiggling tongue Daniel decided he definitely didn't want to get on this plant's bad side, if he had a good side…

Jack watched as the mouth opened and the edges seemed to move into a evil smile. "Hope it doesn't start singing" He mumbled to himself. Man eating plants he could stand, singing man eating plants on the other hand, he wasn't sure about.

Daniel shot him a quick glance before shaking his head slightly. "Do you think it's gonna sing Jack?" He asked confused.

"No, it'll probably try and eat us though" He stated in reply to Daniel's question, staring at the plant, which its mouth was now fully open. "All I know for sure is that we gotta get Carter away from it" He said as he turned to look at Sam. Her head was still down and her eyes closed. He guessed she was probably still unconscious, he hoped she was as unconsciousness was always a relief from pain, but the pale colour of her skin was starting to worry him.

Daniel just nodded his head in agreement, keeping his gaze on the alien creature in front of them. "So what's the plan?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Jack was just about to answer Daniel's question when an unknown voice interrupted him. "The plan is" It said, in a deep sounded voice. "You're going to Feed ME!" The voice continued as then chuckled loudly. Daniel and Jack then both turned to the sound of the voice to see the large mouth speaking.

"Ah, crap" Jack stated staring at the plant, before looking at Daniel who was staring at the creature in front of him, unable to grasp the fact that the big plant was actually speaking to them. Turning his attention back to the plant, Jack tightened his grip on his knife. "We are so not gonna feed you" He spoke.

The plants mouth closed then just as the vines around Jack began to tighten, the sharp thorns digging further and further into his skin as it did so. The vines then began to lift him off the ground and closer to the plants mouth as it re-opened. "Tuff, I don't believe you have a choice!" The voice said.

Jack felt himself as he was lifted off his feet, his grip on the knife in his hand tightened as he heard the plant speak again. "Oh yeah" He said as he pulled the knife up and aimed for the plants vine that held him. "I could think one" He added as he brought the knife down and then started to hack away at the vines, ending up cutting himself a few times in the process.

Having finally managed to cut through the vine, Jack felt as its grip loosened around him and he quickly dropped out of its grasp and back onto the ground. With a quick glance at the plant and then at Daniel, Jack then rushed back to Sam's side.

Just as he got back to her the vine skewering her seemed to tighten and he saw her flinch with the movement. Without any warning the vine then began to pull upwards, lifting her limp body from the ground. 'If you will not be obedient then I shall feed on someone else" The plants voice boomed just as a piercing scream left Sam's throat.

Being pulled out of the oblivion that unconsciousness provided, Sam couldn't stop the piercing scream that escaped her as she felt the excoriating pain of the vine pulling her upwards, its sharp thorns tearing at her insides as it did so. Managing to open her eyes slightly her expression looked almost horrified as she stared directly at the plant and it's wide open mouth, it's large teeth and tongue seemingly waiting for her.

"Carter" Jack yelled as he watched Sam being lifted off the ground and her scream, looking at her he could just see that her eyes were barely open staring at the plant in horror. His anger at the plants actions boiling inside of him, he reached across for his P90, gripping it tightly. "Oh no you _don't!_" He yelled as he pulled the weapon up.

Daniel had been watching as Jack had hacked away at the vine that had been securing him, watching as the older man had fallen from its grasp, he had seen the look in Jack's eyes as he'd look at him before running to Sam. He was not expecting however the piercing scream from Sam afterwards. He managed to turn his head to see, and stared in shock as he saw her being lifted above the ground and towards the plant. "Sam" He called automatically as he watched the vines pull her closer and the look of dread on her face.

With the vine through her stomach, Sam's legs where hanging limply from the vine and both Daniel and Jack could see that her pants and jacket were covered with her blood/ Her skin was extremely pale, her hands and arms were moving but only slow and weakly. They could each see just how much pain she was in as she attempted to struggle against the massive vine.

Daniel managed to tear his attention away from Sam as he looked at Jack, who was standing where Sam had previously been. He could see the tense grip he held on his P90 and the frustrated and intense expression on his face and he knew exactly what was coming next.

Jack was watching in slight shock as the plants vines pulled Sam closer and closer to it's massive mouth, shaking himself out of his shock, he was not going to let this plant get away with what is was doing, tightened his grip even more on his weapon. Raising the weapon higher he took aim on the plant, aiming directly for the creatures massive mouth. Pulling the trigger he then started firing. "You're gonna be fertilizer soon" Has said as he did so.

He continued to fire on the creature until he had emptied his entire clip of Ammo. Reloading his P90 quickly he then continued to fire upon the deadly creature, he continued even as the vines began to recoil, Daniel was not so gently let lose from it's grip and fell to the ground as the vines grips continued to slacken. The one skewering Sam withdrew itself from her and she fell back to the ground hard.

Watching as Sam dropped hard to the ground; aware of Jack still shooting he made his way quickly to Sam's side. She was lying in an awkward position and he could already see a small pool of blood forming beneath her. Daniel looked up and at the plant, he could see it had starting shrinking back down as Jack continued to fire at it, only stopping when he's second clip of Ammo ran out.

Looking at the plant intently for a moment, Jack let his P90 fall against his chest as he ran to join Daniel by Sam's side, he noticed her position and the pool of blood that continued to grow beneath her. The worry evident on his face he gently rolled her over onto her back, she looked a mess but he was glad she was unconscious, for the pain would have been excoriating to say the least.

"Jack… is it dead?" Daniel asked as Jack looked up at him and noticed he was staring at the now unmoving plant.

Taking a quick look at the plant Jack shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno Daniel" He said as he turned back to Sam and started to thoroughly check her over. "But I ain't sticking around to find out either" He added.

"Yeah, good idea" Daniel said as he looked away from the plant and back across at Jack as he checked on Sam. Looking down he felt sick when seeing all the blood. "How is she?" He managed to ask.

"No so good, Danny!" Jack answered and the concern was clear in his voice. "Her pulse is weak and she's still losing a descent amount of blood" He continued as he looked closer at the large wounds on either side of her stomach. He then looked up at Daniel, noting his slightly pale appearance. "We're gonna have to stop it before we move her… okay?" He said as he reached for Daniel's shoulder and made him look at him.

Daniel nodded his head in response, as Jack then turned and looked around for one of their Med Kits. Daniel watched Jack as he found one and started rummaging through it looking for supplies. There were bandages, gauzes, butterfly clips, a pin and some plastic thread, several packets of different medications, there were a couple of syringes and vials as well. He firstly grabbed a few bits of gauze and put it to the side. "Daniel, I'm gonna need your help to get her vest and jacket off, we've gotta see the damage" Jack asked as Daniel nodded again.

With slight difficulty they had both worked together and managed to remove her vest and jacket, her black under-shirt was completely soaked through with blood. "She got a spare shirt in there?" Jack asked as he looked up at Daniel and gestured to Sam's pack which was lying to the side of them.

Daniel quickly searched through the pack. "Yeah, she's got almost a spear everything in here" He responded as he pulled out the shirt.

"Good" Jack stated with a slight smile. "Because this shirt is no good and I ain't taking her home half naked" He added as she looked back down at Sam again. Gently he then started work on removing her shirt, thankful that she still wore a small tank-top under her shirt, which was also covered with blood but at least not completely soaked in it. Ignoring the bloody tank-top Jack focussed back on her still bleeding abdomen, now being able to properly see the damage to both her sides; he figured that she'd probably have some internal damage as well.

Grabbing the gauze Jack handed some across to Daniel. "You hold it to that side and I'll hold it to this side" He instructed as he held his piece tightly to the wound on her right, Daniel doing the same to her left side. "Now to find something to stop this bleeding" He said more to himself than Daniel as he searched through the Med Kit again.

"All we've really got are the needle and thread, we can make a few quick stitches with that, at least they'll stop the bleeding for now, Fraiser can work on her when we get back" Jack commented as he pulled out the items from the bag. "I just hope it'll do a good enough job" He added.

"It's better than nothing, Jack" Daniel said as he looked across at what Jack was puling out of the bag.

"You're right" Jack agreed as he looked once again at the wound as he began to work the threads way into the end of the needle. "I'll start on this side; you just keep holding that gauze there okay?" Jack said and Daniel just nodded, his concentration on nothing but helping Sam as Jack then set to work.

"Wish I had of taken up sewing at school at times like this" Jack muttered as he made the first puncture into her skin, wiping away the blood as he continued.

When Jack had almost completed stitching up her right side, he and Daniel both completely froze as they felt a movement beneath then as Sam started to stir, moving ever so slightly and moaning at their touch. She managed to weakly lift a hand as she began attempting to bat their hands away. "Sh…op" She slurred out as they then completely moved their hands away and looked at each other with concern.

Jack then broke their gaze and reached back into the Med Kit, pulling out one of the syringes and a vial. "I'm gonna give her a shot of morphine, I don't think she needs all this pain right now" He informed Daniel as he concentrating on filling the syringe.

"Shhh… its okay Sam, we're here to help okay?" Daniel soothed her as Jack readied the syringe, he then watched as Jack stopped Sam's moving arm, found the right spot and gently injected her with the syringe.

Putting it away they waited and watched as her movements stilled and her body relaxed slightly. Jack then finished the last stitch on his side, looking up at Daniel he passed across the needles and thread. "Think you'll be able to do that side?" He asked him.

Daniel looked at Jack cautiously. "Ummm, sure, think I've gotten stitches enough to know how they work" He replied as he attempted a slight smile before reaching over and taken the offered items from Jack. He then started to work on stitching up her other side.

"Good" Jack said as he watched Daniel start before turning back to look at Sam and her wounded side. "I'm gonna apply a gauze over the stitches and then when you've done the same we can bandage her up, at least that'll get her to 'Gate" Jack said as he pulled out two extra pieces of gauze.

"Hm-mm" Was Daniel's response to Jack as he concentrating on his stitching.

Jack spent his time gauzing her wound, as Daniel continued with the stitching, but it was not that long when Daniel announced that he had finished and handed Jack back the needle and thread while Jack took them and handed him the other piece of gauze. Placing the needle and thread back in the kit Jack then pulled out the bandage and butterfly clips ready for when Daniel was done.

Gently applying the gauze to cover his stitches he had made Daniel then looked back across at Jack. "Done" He announced and Jack then handed him the bandage.

"I'm just going to gently lift her off the ground okay? I want you to lay the bandage beneath her" Jack said whilst Daniel took the offered bandage and nodded his head. Jack nodded as well before sighing slightly to himself he moved to her back and gently grasped her shoulders levering her off the ground with them.

Daniel watched as Jack lifted Sam slightly and he quickly laid out the band age beneath her, making sure not to knock her in any way. "Think you can wrap it round her once whilst I'm holding her?" Jack asked Daniel, who quickly glanced at him then nodded and carefully wrapped the bandage around her stomach. "Good" Jack said as gently put Sam back down and let go of her shoulders.

"Let's clip it on and get the hell outta here" Jack said as he grabbed a couple of Butterfly clips and passed them to Daniel, as he turned back and packed up all the med kit, whole Daniel quickly clipped the bandage in place. They'd be home soon enough and at least their quick job should keep her alive until then.

"Yep" Daniel muttered as he finished off his job. "All Done" He said as he then reached and grabbed for Sam's clean shirt. "Want me to get her clean shirt on Jack?" Daniel asked and Jack nodded as he finished off packing up and the two of them managed to get the clean black shirt onto her.

With Sam now as stable as she was going to get and all their stuff was all re-packed the two men then gently pulled Sam off of the ground. "You grab the bags Danny, I'll carry Carter" Jack said and Daniel helped lift Sam into his arms before grabbing up their bags from the ground.

"Lets go" Daniel said and together they headed back down the path back towards the Stargate.

Within minutes of walking they had both been lost in their concentration and worry that they were slightly shocked when their radios fuzzed to life and Teal'c's voice come over it. "Colonel O'Neill, this is Teal'c, I have reached the Stargate and contacted the SGC, and General Hammond has informed me that he will send reinforcement and a medical team through as soon as he is able" Teal'c informed them.

Jack and Daniel briefly looked at each other before Daniel reached for his radio to respond. "Hey Teal'c, that's good to hear" He answered. "Jack and I are on our way back with Sam now" He added as he looked at Sam and Jack.

There was a moment of silence before the radio fuzzed again. "How is Major Carter going?" Teal'c's voice came through to them again and they both looked at her.

Jack reached for his radio this time to respond. "She's no doing so good Teal'c" He answered as he looked down at her again, she almost looked as though she were sleeping peacefully in his arms, he sighed slightly to himself again. "But she's still with us" He added as he then let go of his radio.

There was a moment of silence before they heard Teal'c again. "General Hammond has informed me that reinforcements will be here within the next half an hour" He said repeating what the General had said moments before. "Do you wish for me to make my way back to your position?" He then asked.

Jack once again looked across at Daniel before grabbing his radio. "No Teal'c, that's fine… you stay were you are, wait for the reinforcements and then head in our direction" Jack gave his orders and once again let the radio fall back as he and Daniel continued on their journey with Sam.

"I shall remain here then" Teal'c spoke once again and then there was quiet.

They continued to walk for over an hour in silence, with only the sound of the rustling bushes around them and their own breaths. Suddenly their radios fuzzed to life again. "Colonel O'Neill, this is Colonel Reynolds of SG-3, over" It said.

Radio looked across at Daniel again and rolled his eyes. "Daniel, mind getting that" He said as he nodded his head to Sam. "I wanna try keep her still" He added.

Daniel nodded in understanding then reached for his radio. "Colonel Reynolds, this is Dr. Jackson… over" He replied as he looked at Jack and shrugged slightly, Jack just laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Good to hear from you Dr. Jackson" The voice came back through to them. "We're on our way towards your location now, how far away from the 'Gate is your current location?" He informed them and asked.

"Ah, we're…" Daniel began to respond as he looked across at Jack, who reluctantly reached for his radio.

"Hey Reynold's, we're about an hour away from the 'Gate now" He said with a look at Daniel and then at Sam, before lifting the radio again. "What the hell took you so long?!" He then asked.

"Sorry Colonel, the 'Gate got tied up with SG-13 returning with Jaffa on their tail, sir, took as a bit longer to get through" Reynold's answered Jack's question over the radio.

"That's okay Reynold's" Jack responded. "Just keep heading in our direction… and make sure you have those medics with you. Major Carter isn't doing so good" He added with a look down at his 2iC, she was still unconscious and he hoped that the Morphine was still working on her. As he let his radio then fall back against his shoulder he moved his arm back to support Sam.

"Right… we read you Colonel" Reynold's responded. "We've got with us two Medics and we should meet up together in just about half an hour" He added.

Hearing Reynold's again, Jack just looked across and Daniel and Daniel nodded grabbing his radio again. "That's… Good news" He replied with a shrug. 'And I guess we'll see you shortly" He added letting go of his radio with a quick glance at Jack.

"See you soon, sirs, Reynold's out" Came the reply as the radios then became silent again.

Daniel and Jack had only been walking for several minutes when they heard a low moan come from Sam as she began to stir out of unconsciousness again.

"Carter?" Jack said as he stopped walking and looked down at her, Daniel doing the same beside them. Just then her eyes started to slowly open and she blinked a few times as she attempted to clear her vision and brings things into focus. Looking up at Jack he smiled down at her. "Hey" He said to her as he looked at Daniel. "Let's stop and rest for a minute or two" He suggested and Daniel nodded.

Jack ever so gently and with Daniel's help sat Sam down on the ground. Jack sat behind her and let her lean against him for support as Daniel bent down beside them. "Hey Sam" Daniel said as she looked at him and he smiled at her, he noticed though that she looked confused. "You alright?" He asked her out of concern.

"Dan…iel?... Sir?" She asked her words slurring slightly as she looked up and between the two men in confusion. "What… 'appen?" She asked as she tried to sit herself up straighter and winced as pain rippled through her body.

Concerned Jack studied her closely as her eyes closed tightly as if to block out the pain, before opening them again and looking directly up at him. "You had a little encounter with this planets foliage, Carter?" He answered her question.

Sam's expression changed as she seemed to recall the events of the day. "Oh" She managed and then smiled slightly. "That'd… be that… pain" She said with a grimace as she then sighed slightly. "What happened to the… evil plant?" She managed to ask after a moment as she tried to ignore the pain throughout her body.

Jack smiled back to her again. "It copped a couple of P90 Clips" He said. "Not something that you walk away from… or well… you know what I mean" He stumbled on what he was saying and just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam managed another weak smile. "I get it…sir" She said. "Dead plant" She added as she closed her eyes yet again. She felt the sting of her stomach and wondered briefly what happened to the rest of the pain.

Jack shrugged again. "In a matter of speaking" He answered her with another smile. "You'll be pleased to know that Teal'c is on his way back and has Medics and SG-5 with him" He informed her.

Managing a weak nod she kept her eyes closed as she responded. "Sounds nice" She muttered with a smile as she opened her eyes to look at him for a second before closing them again.

"Hey Carter… We're gonna have to start moving again now okay?" Jack said as he briefly looked at Daniel before at Sam again, watching as she nodded her head her eyes still closed. "Quicker we get ya home, quicker Fraiser can get at ya with her needles" He continued.

Sam managed another weak smile. "Can't wait" She muttered as a reply.

Jack smiled at her as he looked across at Daniel, who then stood up, gently lifting Sam up and off Jack as he did so. Feeling the ground under her feet Sam tried to walk but stumbled and Daniel caught her and stopped her falling as Jack got to his feet.

"I'm 'kay" She mumbled as both Daniel and Jack grabbed hold of her to steady her.

"Sam, let us do the walking for you okay?" Daniel said to her as he pulled her closer to him slightly, Sam just turned her head to face him, opening her eyes she nodded to him and he smiled. "Good" He responded as he looked over her to Jack. The two men had a tight grip on her as they kept her between them and continued on their way.

Walking down the path, they continued following their tracks from early that day as it made its way through the forestry around them. Occasionally Sam's feet would touch the ground and she'd stumble but Jack and Daniel kept a tight grip on her, though they did glance at each other a few times with concern.

After about 20 minutes or so of walking they finally met up with Teal'c, Reynold's and the others. "Hey Guys" Jack called out as he saw them up on the path ahead of them.

"Colonel O'Neill" Reynold's said as he saw Jack and made his way towards them quicker. "Calvary's arrived" He stated with a small smile on his face as he looked over the three in front of him seeing how bad Carter looked her turned to face the two medics. "Medic's, why don't you give Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson a hand with the Major?" He suggested.

The two medics nodded and made their way over to Sam and the other two. Quickly checking her over one of the medics spoke briefly to the other who then moved away and began opening up a stretcher on the ground. While Daniel and Jack kept their grip on Sam the Medic continued to check her over as much as he could waiting for the stretcher to be ready.

Once the stretcher was set Daniel and Jack reluctantly let the Medics take Sam from their grasps as they gently placed her down onto the stretcher. Her eyes were once again open and she looked up at the two medics. "Don't worry Major, we'll have you home in no time" One of them said to her and she managed a weak smile before she closed her eyes again and let herself fall asleep.

Staying stationary on the path while the Medics continued to check Sam over and ask Jack and Daniel questions. Telling them how they had treated her wounds the medics were impressed and there wasn't really a lot they could do until they got her back to the SGC, whilst one medic talked to Jack and Daniel the other attached a few things to Sam, included a drip with some nice re blood flowing through and back into her body.

Once they were all set the group then started their trek back to the 'Gate. Sam was being carried by one of the medics and one of the SG-5 members whilst the other Medic stayed beside the stretcher and Jack and Daniel got break. Both Jack and Daniel would continually glance back at Sam in concern, on occasion Teal'c would also share a glance, their worry for the team-mate a constant.

It took then just under half an hour to get back to the Stargate, once they were there, Earth was quickly dialled and their IDC Codes sent through, with SG-1, SG-5 and the Medics all entering the wormhole to take them home, leaving the killer alien plants behind them.

Once through the other side, Daniel and Jack sighed in relief at the sight of Janet waiting for them. As well as a couple more medics and a gurney which San was swiftly transferred onto. The medics quickly informed Janet of Sam's injuries and she quickly set to work. "She's just sleeping at the moment, ma'am" One of the medics informed her.

"Okay" Janet responded to all the information she'd been given, as she then reached for her pen light. "Sam, can you open up your eyes for me?" She asked and they all heard a soft moan come from Sam as her eyes started to flutter open slightly.

"Jan...et?" Sam asked confusion in her voice and expression again.

"Hey Sam" Janet said with a smile as she looked down at her patient and friend. "I hear you had a run in with a TV Character" She said as her smile grew. "Don't worry we'll get you all fixed up, okay?" She added as he gently patted Sam on her arm, reassuringly.

"'tay" Sam responded sleepily as her eyes closed and she drifted back asleep.

Janet managed another brief smile as she then turned back to the medics. "Right, let's get her to the Infirmary!" She said as the Medics then started heading out of the room, Janet with Sam on the gurney following closely behind.

Hammond made his way down into the Gateroom just as Sam and the Infirmary staff were making their way out of the other entrance. He stopped at the end of the ramp and looked up at the rest of SG-1 and SG-5 who were still standing there. "Welcome Back SG-1, SG-5" He said in greeting to them.

"Good to be back, sir" Jack said as he took a step towards the General.

"I know where you wanna be Colonel, so I won't keep you" He said with a quick nod of his head. "I'll leave the briefing until after we know how Major Carter is" He said, informing them all.

"Thank-you, General" Both Daniel and Jack said at the same time, whilst Teal'c just nodded his head and the three guys from SG-1 then swiftly made their way from the room, heading straight down to the Infirmary.

SG-5 were then left standing on the ramp still, Hammond turned back to them after having watched the rest of S/g-1 leave. "Anything urgent you need to report, SG-5?" He asked them.

Colonel Reynold's shook his head. "No sir" He replied. "We just went through the 'Gate, caught up with SG-1 and came home again… nothing special" He added with a slight grin.

Hammond nodded his head to them. "Okay then, if that's all then you can join the debrief with SG-1" He said and watched as each of the men nodded to him in response and 'Yes, sirs' coming from each of them as the turned, walked past the General and then out of the room.

General Hammond watched as the men left the room, he then turned and looked up at the Stargate. Sighing heavily he moved his hands to rub at his temples. Taking one last glance at the Stargate he then turned and left the room, heading in the same direction as SG-1 had gone.

Suddenly Jack awoke with a start, his forehead was covered in sweat and his body was tangled in the blanket that was covered him. Looking around the room slightly disorientated Jack could see Daniel fast asleep on the couch across of him, and Teal'c was sitting on the floor in the corner deep in Kel-no-reem.

Slowly he managed to untangle himself from the blanket and slowly got to his feet. Stretching out he looked around the room, not able to see Carter anywhere he started to panic slightly as images from his dream still fresh in his mind. Taking a moment he looked around again and realised that they were at Sam's house. "She'd be sleeping in her own bed" He mumbled quietly to himself as he muffled a laugh at how paranoid he'd been.

Turning around he then started to make his way out of the room, entering Sam's kitchen she smiled as he saw Sam sitting at her bench with a cup of coffee sitting in between her hands. "Carter?" Jack asked coming up beside her.

She turned and looked across at him, smiling slightly. "Morning, sir" She said. "Coffee's hot if you're after some" She stated as he gestured towards her kettle.

"Thanks" Jack said as he went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Making his way back over to her he sat on the stool next to her. "Everything okay, Carter?" He asked as he drank some coffee.

"Fine, sir" Sam responded looking at him with a smile. "I, ah… I guess watching 'Little Shop of Horrors' before going to sleep is a bad idea though" She added after a moment with s sigh as she had another drink of her coffee and continued to move her hand around the outside of the warm mug.

Jack managed barely to suppress a laugh at her comment, grinning she figured that Sam must have had a similar experience as her. Shaking his head slightly he then took another drink of his coffee as he couldn't help but wonder about what Daniel was dreaming about…

**The End**  



End file.
